Une Flamme Jamais Dévoilé
by koryanders
Summary: Qu'arrive T'il à Robin lorsque sa meilleure amie à qu'il n'a jamais dévoilé ses sentiments, meurt lors d'une missions.


J'étais assis sur le toit regardant le soleil se coucher peu à peu sur l'horizon, ayant ma meilleure amie assise à coté de moi .Je l'aimais, pour moi elle était plus que ma meilleure amie, j'étais amoureux d'elle et je voulais passer le reste de ma vie à ses côtés.

La première fois que je l'ai vu je l'ai trouvé jolie, magnifique je dois dire avec le temps j'ai appris à la connaître et à développer des sentiments à son égard. Puis ont se disaient tout sur le passés de l'autre

Je me tournai la tête pour regarder son magnifique visage et ses jolies yeux émeraudes, voulant lui déclarer le fais que j'étais fou amoureux,

Starfire, je…euh… j'ai quelque chose à te dire, dis-je en me raclant la gorge.

Oui Robin, dit Starfire en se tournant vers moi avec son jolie sourire.

Ses grand yeux émeraude me regardait, je voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle attendait que je sorte une phrase, sauf que mes mots se coinçaient dans ma gorge, comme si une sorte de barrière étais dans ma gorge pour m'empêcher de parler.

Je... euh…je…suis..

Mais l'alarme de tour sonna au même instant.

Je me levai en vitesse tout comme Starfire qui volait vers la porte pour descendre à la salle commune.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ya, demandais-je surpris

-Des voleurs dans la banque centale de Jump City, dit Raven qui tappait sur le clavier de l'ordinateur.

-Booyah, s'exclama Cyborg, enfin un peu d'action.

En deux temps trois mouvements nous fûmes tous arrivés à la banque centrale, ou les voleurs avaient pris le contrôle de l'établissement

-Jeunes Titans en avant, ordonnais-je à mes amis.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois qu'ils partir battre les voleurs, tous en avaient un à battre même s'ils étaient plus que nous

Aucune lumière n'était dans la pièce l'un des voleurs avaient du couper le courant pour pouvoir pénétrer dans la banque, pour moi c'étais un jeu d'enfants de battre le voleur je n'avais aucune difficulté à savoir ou il était. Puis sans s'y attendre un coup de fusil se fit entendre, puis un autre, la lumière du fusil se voyait dans toute cette noirceur.

Courant vers le bruit du coup de fusil, le voleur y était encore à tenir son fusil à deux mains, je le frappai puis lui enleva son fusil des mains pour le frapper avec une autre fois, celui-ci tomba par terre.

-R-Robin, dit faiblement Starfire

Je me tournai la tête pour voir l'horreur sous mes yeux, ma meilleure amie avait un trou à la poitrine, le sang coulait et ses vêtements absorbaient le reste pour se retrouver partout sur elle. Elle avait du sang sur les mains, celle-ci tremblait tout comme elle.

-Robin, répéta ma meilleure amie apeurée.

Je l'a l'attrapai dans mes bras avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre

-Est-ce que cela veux dire que je vais mourir, dit-elle en laissant une larme sur sa joue

-Non tu ne vas pas mourir, dis-je sur de moi, tu dois rester avec nous, avec moi

-Robin, dit-elle en mettant sa main pleine de sang sur ma joue, je t'aime

Elle me regarda laissant une dernière larme sur sa joue, elle s'approcha de moi pour laisser un baiser sur mes lèvres. Un baiser qui eut un gout léger de sang mais qui était toute fois acceptable comme premier baiser

-Je t'aime aussi, en me retenant pour pleuré, je t'en prie reste avec moi.

Elle m'adressa un sourire, puis se sourire disparue peu à peu, tout comme elle, poussant son dernier soupir avant que son cœur ne cesse de battre, sa main descendit peu à peu de ma joue et tomba par terre. Elle ne bougeait plus, elle était froide. Je ne pus me retenir pour que mes larmes tombent sur mes joues.

-Star je t'en prie ne me laisse pas, dis-je avec quelques larmes qui tombaient sur son visage

Je l'a déposa par terre dans la flaque de sang que le trou dans sa poitrine avait fait, puis lui fit le massage cardiaque pendant un bon nombre de temps

Le voleur qui avait tiré sur Starfire se leva, je me tournai vers lui en laissant la vengeance me guider dans mon cœur et laissant ma colère faire ce que jamais je n'aurais fais. Je le pris par le cou puis le cogna sur le mur.

POURQUOI, criais-je en le frappant au visage, elle ne l'a pas méritée –en lui donnant un coup de genou au ventre-vous l'avez tué, vous avez tué la seule fille que j'aimais-puis un coup au visage.

L'homme tomba par terre, saignant énormément au visage, il essayait de partir sauf que je ne cessais de lui donner des coups de pieds au ventre. Je pris son fusil qui trainais proche moi par terre et le pointa vers lui.

-Vous méritez le même sort, cracha entre mes dents les larmes aux yeux

ROBIN NON, cria Raven qui couru à coté de moi

L'homme se releva, je le regardai avec un regard froid et plein de mépris

Je tombai à genoux de pleure, pleurant la mort de la fille que j'aimais. D'habitude ne je montrai jamais mes émotions, quand j'avais mal ou que je me sentais triste je serrais les poings et tout allais mieux, mais cette fois-ci serrer les poings ne suffisait pas.

Je sentis la main de Raven sur mon épaule, je nus pas l'audace de la regarder

La police fini par arriver, ils s'occupèrent des voleurs, je dus expliquer aux policiers ce qui c'est passée, je n'eus guère le choix. C'étais difficile pour moi de parler sans avoir de colère et de tristesse dans la voix le policier l'avait surement remarqué car il m'a pris par l'épaule et m'a dit un`Pardon pour ta partenaire`. Puis il avait l'ambulance qui devait venir chercher le corps de Starfire , ce qui ne me plus guère car ils l'emportaient à la Morgue de Gotham.

Nous repartîmes avec la T-Car, Cyborg conduisait d'habitude il mettait une bonne musique mais cette fois aucune musique aucun sourire sur ses lèvres. Beast boy et Raven étaient à l'arrière, Beast Boy ne disait aucun mot, ni aucune blague qui ne fais rire que lui, il se contentait de regarder les gouttes de pluies qui tombaient sur la fenêtre de la porte arrière. Raven ne parlait pas beaucoup en voiture pas souvent, elle regardait la fenêtre elle aussi. Moi je ne parlais pas, aucun son ne sortais et ne voulais sortir, je regardais moi aussi les gouttes d'eau qui faisait la course sur la fenêtre du coté passager. Un long silence se fit jusqu'à la tour, un silence que l'on aurait jamais eu si Starfire ne serait pas partie. Une fois arrivé Raven se dirigeait vers sa chambre, d'habitude elle prenait un livre et s'assoyait sur le canapé, ou elle allait méditer dans sa chambre, mais cette fois-ci je ne crois pas qu'elle y allait pour méditer. Cyborg et Beast Boy firent de même, ils n'avaient pas la force de jouer au jeu vidéo après ce qui c'étais passé se soir. C'étais calme dans la tour, beaucoup trop calme, je n'aimais pas ça mais ont allaient tous devoir s'y faire.

J'avais décidé d'aller prendre une douche enlever le sang que j'avais sur moi le sang de ma meilleure amie. J'étais parti chercher mes sous-vêtements dans ma chambre, puis était allé vers la salle de bain. Je fis couler la douche enleva mon uniforme de Robin ainsi que le masque puis entra dans la douche. L'eau chaude coulait sur mes cheveux sec qui fini par devenir mouillé, j'avais ma main sur le mur de céramique à coté de moi, j'avais mon poing fermé dessus. J'avais tout ce qui c'étais passé se soir dans la tête, je faisais rejouer la scène ou le voleur lui tire dessus, j'aurais tellement pu arrêter ce voleur si j'avais su avant, s'il y avait eu de la lumière j'aurais pu voir son geste avant et empêcher que ça se produise. J'avais encore son dernier regards dans ma tête, son Je t'aime, son dernier soupire, sa main sur ma joue, son baiser agréable je le sentais encore. J'avais l'impression qu'une partie de moi manquait de mon cœur à mon âme, on aurait dit qu'une moitié de moi avait été retiré de moi-même pour disparaitre ensuite. Comme un grand trou qui avait transpercé ma poitrine pour ensuite me briser le cœur en deux. Je frappai le mur de céramique d'un coup de poing fort et violent, sachant que je n'aie rien pu faire à cette tragédie. Mon poing avait fait un trou dans le mur de la douche, la céramique étaient en petits morceaux dans le fond du bain de la douche, je sentais le creux du mur avec ma main qui saignais par la suite à cause du coup violent. Le sang coulait dans le fond du bain qui était devenu rougeâtre au long. Les morceaux de céramiques glissaient dans le bain telle des vagues emportant des morceaux dans la rivière, ils disparu dans le trou du bain tout comme le sang qui coulaient de ma main

Je serrai mon poing qui était plein de sang et de petit morceau de céramique, me forçant à ne pas pleurer à tout ce que j'ai vu se soir. Mais malheureusement je fini par craquer et laisser mes larmes prendre le dessus, mais l'eau de la douche prenait le dessus sur mes larmes.

-Je suis désoler Starfire, murmurais-je en tombant à genoux.

Quand j'eus fini ma douche je mis une serviette autour de ma taille emportant mon linge sale dans mes mains puis marcha jusqu'à ma chambre toujours avec ma mains pleine de sang et de morceau de céramique. Je n'avais pas soigné ma main blessé la douleur que j'ignorais complètement mais que je ressentais quand même un peu. Je ne soignais jamais vraiment mes blessures à par quand Starfire les voyait et les soignaient par la suite.

Je lançai mon linge sale dans le coin sombre de mon mur, ce qui était rare que ma chambre était sombre, beaucoup plus rare que celle de Raven. Je n'avais pas allumé la lumière, je m'étais mis en pyjama illico et je m'étais allongé sur mon lit. Je m'étais tourné sur le coté pour regarder ma table de chevet la ou il y avait une photo de moi et Starfire , je pris le cadre dans mes mains et observais la photo. Je me levai de mon lit, marchant vers ma garde-robe ou j'avais un millions de costumes de Robin accrochés sur un ceindre, j'avais mon masque sur une des étagères dans la garde-robe. Je le pris puis le regardai, puis me tourna vers la photo. Je mis mon masque en boule et le lança dans le coin sombre ou était mon linge sale de sang. Tout comme le cadre qui se brisa sur le mur et tomba par la suite sur mes vêtements Je frappai mon mur avec le même poing que j'avais donné un coup sur la céramique, ce qui fit une grande fissure sur le mur. La douleur étaient devenu plus pire maintenant j'avais cette douleur partout dans mon bras. J'étais habitué à ressentir de la douleur physique comme celle là, mais la douleur qui étais dans mon cœur en se moment, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était plus pire que la douleur physique que j'ai déjà vécu.

Je m'allongeais dans mon lit ayant la main pleine de sang, que je laissai coulé jusqu'à ce que cela sèche. Je fermai les yeux pour pouvoir m'endormir, laissant mon cœur guider les images dans ma tête, les images de ce soir. Je n'arrivais pas à les enlever de ma tête.

Même cette nuit, mon rêve ou plutôt mon cauchemar c'étais la scène du meurtre, mais en plus pire. Ce n'étais pas un voleur qui avait tué ma meilleure amie, mais Slade mon pire ennemi. Mon cauchemar était mon obsession pour Slade et mon amour pour Starfire, les deux mélangé ensemble. Slade avait poignardé Starfire avec un couteau directe au cœur, et moi j'étais là sans bouger à regarder cette scène au ralentie. Ce poignard qui s'enfonçai dans sa chair je le voyait, l'expression dans les yeux de ma meilleure amie. Slade l'avait retiré lentement, Starfire serrait les dents pour ne pas crier que ça fais mal. Le psychopathe la laissa tomber par terre.

STARFIRE, criais-je en courant vers elle

Je l'attrapai avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol.

-Robin , Je t'aime, avait-elle murmurée

Elle laissa son dernier soupir et son dernier regard sur moi. Je l'a déposa doucement par terre, puis lui fit le massage cardiaque pendant 20 minutes.

J'avais espéré que se ne soit pas arrivé pour vrai, j'étais persuader que ce n'étais pas réelle, que rien de tout ça n'étais réelle

-Je t'en prie Star, ne me laisse pas, dis-je en pompant

-Tu ne peux plus rien pour elle Robin, dit Slade doucement, elle est morte.

NE DIS PAS ÇA, lui crias-je, ce n'est pas vrai.

-Tout ça est de ta faute Robin, comment espère tu sauver une ville alors que tu ne peux même pas sauver la fille que tu aime, dit Slade calmement.

Slade se mit à rire d'un rire méchant j'avais le dernier mot de Starfire dans la tête et se rire en même temps, ils se répétaient si souvent.

-STAR, avais-je crié en me réveillant.

J'étais plein de sueur partout sur mon visage, je respirais fort. J'essuyais ma sueur sur le front, puis me leva pour aller à la salle de bain. J'ouvris le robinet puis plongea mes mains dans l'eau et m'aspergea le visage d'eau pour me réveiller un peu. Je me pris la serviette accroché sur un crochet puis m'essuya le visage avec. Quand je regardai le miroir je vis Slade qui avait Starfire en avant de lui qui était pleine de sang, il tenait un couteau proche de son cou.

-Tout ceci est de ta faute, dit Slade en riant méchamment

-Robin ...

-STARFIRE, crias-je en me levant de mon lit plein de sueur.

Je croyais être réveillé quand je me suis levé la première fois, mais c'étais deux cauchemar en un.

On cogna à la porte de ma chambre. Je me levai de mon lit essuya la sueur sur mon front et ouvra la porte. Je fus surpris en l'ouvrant, toute mon équipe y était.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?, demandais-je surpris

-C'est à toi que l'on devrait demander ça, vieux, dit Beast Boy en bayant.

-On t'a entendu crier, dit Raven en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Et en plus il est 2 heure du matin, grogna Cyborg, j'espère que tu n'as rien de mal pour nous réveiller à cette heure là.

-Non je n'aie rien, juste un cauchemar, dis-je sèchement.

Je savais que les gars me dévisageaient parce que je n'avais pas mon masque et qu'il était rare que je ne l'aille pas en leur présence, Raven elle était plutôt fixée sur ma main, d'où le sang avait envahie ma main qui est devenu rouge sang mais sèche. Je cachai ma main derrière mon dos. Raven leva ses yeux de ma main et me regarda étrangement.

-Bon… Ben si c'est juste un cauchemar moi je vais me recoucher, dit Cyborg en marchant vers sa chambre tout en s'étirant.

-Mouais moi aussi, bailla Beast Boy en faisant de même.

Les deux garçons disparus en tournant le coin du corridor.

Je me tournai la tête vers Raven qui avait les bras croisée sur sa poitrine, elle attendait une réponse. Je savais que Raven pouvait être patiente et qu'elle attendrait jusqu'à ce que je parle. Elle me regardait dans les yeux et je faisais de même.

-Ce n'est pas juste un cauchemar ordinaire, me demanda Raven monotone

-Je n'aie pas envie d'en parler, dis-je sèchement en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Je sais que ce n'étais pas très gentil de lui avoir claqué la porte au nez, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à parler de mes émotions. De toute façon Raven doit comprendre ça, elle ne parle très peu de ses émotions et n'est pas toujours agréable. J'entendu les pas de Raven se diriger plus loin vers le corridor.

Je me rendormi dans mon lit, cette fois-ci je ne fus aucun cauchemar tout étais normal, à par ma main qui faisais encore une douleur, mais supportable.

Le lendemain, tout étais encore très calme dans la tour. À la salle commune Cyborg et Beast Boy mangeaient leurs petit déjeuner sans dire un mot, Raven était assise sur le canapé à boire une tisane. Cyborg n'a rien dit à Beast Boy du fait qu'il avait un déjeune avec des œufs de tofu et du lait de soja, il le mangeait comme si de rien n'était. Normalement c'était le moment ou Starfire arrivait et nous bombardait de calins matinale en nous disant `Bon Matin les amis`. Mais ça ne seras plus jamais comme ça, plus jamais. Elle ne viendra plus me déranger quand je suis obssédé dans mon travaille à la recherche des plans de Slade, ni quand je dors la nuit car elle à fait un cauchemar épeurant, elle ne viendra plus me voir sur le toi pour le partage un moment entre meilleurs amis, elle ne me consolera plus quand se sera la journée ou mes parents sont décédés, elle ne me guérira plus de mes blessures que je cache à toute l'équipe, car je ne veux pas me montrer faible. E lle ne me parlera plus de Tamaran sa planète natale, ni des choses étrange quelle voit sur terre. Elle ne combattra plus à mes cotés, plus rien de tout ça ne va arriver, plus jamais.

Je mis mon masque puis me dirigea vers la porte pour sortir prendre une marche.

Starfire aurait dit : Robin puis-je t'assister dans ta marche.

C'est ce qui me manque chez elle c'est ça façon de parler, elle avait une façon différente de parler de nous.

-Vieux tu as envie que l'on vienne avec toi, avait demandé Beast Boy avec hésitation.

J'avais vu Raven mettre ça main sur son épaule et le regarder en faisant un signe de non de la tête. Raven avait raison je n'avais pas envie que l'on m'accompagne, j'avais envie d'être seul pour un moment. Je ne répondu pas à Beast Boy et parti. Je roula avec ma moto jusque dans le centre ville de Jump City, puis stationna ma moto dans un stationnement, puis marcha dans la ville. Je savais que les gens mes dévisageaient parce que j'avais mon costume de Robin sur le dos, même s'ils me connaissaient en temps que Robin seulement, mais il était rare que marche dans la rue seul.

Je regardais le club video qui était sur l'autre coté de la rue. Ont allaient beaucoup au club video pour trouver de bon film, mais vu que l'ont avaient des gouts différent c'était plus long choisir un film. À l'autre rue il y avait la Pizzeria de Jump City, ont y allaient souvent et encore c'étais dur de commander car Beast Boy était végétariens et que Cyborg aimait la viande, dur de choisir dans ce temps la. L'autre rue plus loin était le parc ont y allaient souvent pour pique-niquer, Cyborg amenait son ballon de foot, Beast Boy sa nourriture végétarienne, et Raven méditait, moi et Starfire ont parlaient, ou des fois ont jouaient avec Cyborg et Beast Boy au Foot.

Je m'assoie sur un des bancs du parc, je regardais les gens qui s'y amusaient, je voyais les couples qui se bécotaient ou se parlaient et riaient ensemble. Je faisais ça avec Starfire quand nous étions que nous deux à nous promener au parc, sauf pour ce qui est de ce bécoter, mais ont venaient au parc pour profiter du temps ensemble, c'étais agréable, je l'a faisait rire et elle aussi me faisait rire. Et quelque fois lorsqu,il y avait des petits ennuies dans Jump City, à la place d'appeler toute l'équipe moi et Star on s'en chargeaient, ont travaillaient en équipe, elle était autant ma meilleure amie, qu'une bonne partenaire, elle me connaissait par cœur, autant en mission qu'à la tour. Elle protégeait mes arrière autant que je protégeais les siennes, mais je l'aie protégeait un peu trop, peur qu'elle soit blesser. Sauf que hier soir, je n'aie rien fais de tout ça, je n'aie pas protégé ses arrière que je l'aie toujours fais, cette fois elle est morte parce que je ne l'aie pas protégé. J'aurais toujours ce petit pincement au cœur qui fait que je ne l'aie pas protégé et que d'un coté c'est de ma faute parce que je n'aie pas assurer ses arrières.

Je fini par me lever et marcher un peu plus loin dans Jump City, je regardait par terre tout en marchand dans les rues. Je pensais à tout ce qui c'était passer hier soir, ça me roulait encore dans tête. Comme si je n'avais que ça dans la tête.

J'avais marché assez loin pour me rendre près des immeubles abandonné de Jump City, personne n'allais jamais la. C'étais poussiéreux, vide, les fenêtres étaient brisée…

Un endroit parfait pour quelqu'un qui a besoin d'être seul. Pour moi cette endroit était la ou je pouvais me défouler, comme crier. C'est ce que je fis je criais à en perdre mon souffle. Me défoulant de ma colère, et de ma tristesse. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, je serrais les dents voulant retenir mes larmes, en vain. Je frappai les murs avec mes deux poings, autant avec celui qui était blessé. Frappant de toute mes forces, sans penser au conséquence de mon acte, sans prêter attention que ma main blesser pourrait me faire encore plus mal qu'hier.

J'étais resté toute la journée dans cet immeuble abandonné, à me défouler. J'étais entrain de marchand dans la ville le soir, la ou tout les lumières de la ville étaient allumés. C'étais jolie je l'avoue. Mais je n'y prêtais guère attention.

J'avais mal à mes poings et jointures à force d'avoir frapper les murs de l'immeuble, mais comme d'habitude j'oubliais cette douleur. Je rentrai à la tour comme si de rien n'étais.

-Vieux t'étais ou? Demanda Beast Boy lorsque j'arrivai.

Je passai devant lui sans lui dire un mot.

-Robin, je sais que c'est dur, mais tu ne pourras pas agir ainsi toute ta vie, dit Raven monotone

-Ouais vieux tu commence à ressembler à Batman, commenta Beast Boy.

C'est vrai, je lui ressemblais, j'avais des coté comme Batman, je pouvais être aussi renfermé que lui, aussi sombre qu'il ne pouvait l'être. À force d'avoir côtoyé la chauve-souris, j'avais pris ses habitudes d'être comme lui. L'équipe l'avaient remarqué, même Starfire l'avaient remarquée, quand je m'enfermais pendant des heures à faire des recherches sur Slade, ou quand je jouais certaine mission en mode solo parce que je savais que c'était mieux fais par moi. L'obsession de Slade me rentrais dans la tête quand je faisais des recherches sur lui, c'étais mon coté de Batman. C'étais à cause de lui si je cachais mes blessures à l'équipe, je ne voulais pas me montrer faible, déjà que je suis le chef de l'équipe.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes mains, dit Cyborg en changeant de sujet.

Il avait du le remarquer à cause de mes gants usés et sale que je cachais avec ma cape.

-Rien, dis-je sèchement en me dirigeant vers la porte qui mène au couloir de la tour.

Je me dirigeai vers l'infirmerie pour guérir ma main blesser d'hier, elle saignait encore à cause que j'avais frappé sur les murs tout à l'heure. J'avais entouré ma main avec un bandage et j'avais remis mon gant, ce qui était géniale avec les gants c'est que je pouvais avoir de nombreuse blessures sans que personne ne le sache, sauf quand ça saignais, la le sang me trahissais, et l'équipe ce posaient des questions. ,


End file.
